(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilator, and more particularly, to a static ventilator wherein the vent openings thereof are protected by anti-squall deflector plates to prevent foreign matter, such as water or snow from entering therein.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of ventilators have heretofore been provided. However, the disadvantages of some of these, such as the static type, are that they do not operate effectively to create a chimney effect to draw air out of an enclosure in which they are in communication with, and they do not effectively prevent foreign matter from entering in the ventilator particularly snow during a strong snow storm having high winds. Ventilators are also provided with fans which are operated by wind currents and a disadvantage of some of these is that they are often noisy and require frequent maintenance to repair the fans. Those ventilators that require a motor to drive the fans are further energy consuming to run. Another disadvantage of some prior art ventilators is that their construction provide excellent locations for birds to nest. Still furthermore, some of these ventilators are not effective on flat roofs or cathedral roofs and consequently do not effectively ventilate the space under the roof.